Pattern of a Shattered Heart
by Cathy2005
Summary: Emma wants something she can't have and will go to any limits to get it. SLASH!
1. Prolouge

Title: Pattern of a Shattered Heart 

Pairing: Jesse/Brennan, Brennan/Emma Slash

Summary- Emma wants something she can't have and will go to any limits to get it.

Notes: Shalimar is 6 months pregnant by a man that was killed by genomex. There will be alot of Brennan and Jesse flirting so if you don't like slash please don't read.

Emma's POV-

I hate being a psyonic. It makes life hard. Always feeling what everyone else feels. The love...happiness...pain...anger...guilt...everything you can possibly imagine. But the good thing is that I can change that. I have the power to make people feel what I want them to feel, but only for a short time. If I can do that then why can't I make the man I love, love me to. Not just for a few hours but forever. I love him so much but he doesn't love me. He loves someone else. Someone who's innocence, is always showing.

Sounds...

There in the lounge laughing. He has his arm around him holding him as if they were together. But only friends, thats all they are. Or at least in Jesse's eye's. But I can feel Brennan's emotions.

And he wishes they were something more...

More than friends. But I want to us to be more than friends I want Brennan to be my friend, my partner, and my lover. What's wrong with me? If Jesse can get Brennan than why can't I. I'm sweet and innocent.

Laughing...

Brennan is reading to him poetry from his whitman book. Laying on the couch covered with a blanket you would almost believe that they were lovers. But there not, I can read their emotions and their not just friends.

And that Shalimar...

Giving Brennan advice to make Jesse happy. Trying to get them together. She is such a pain in the ass anymore. I guess she feels that sence she is pregnant that she has to get some much fucking attention. She is the reason that I am working overtime to make sure that Brennan and Jesse relationship stays at " Just Friends". Giving off a couple blast here and there.

Adam Kane...

Shall we even go there. He makes sure that Jesse and Brennan always go on mission together. He tells me that Shalimar said if they go on missions together, it will make their relationship grow. Please!

I am gonna have Brennan. One way or another, I'll Get Brennan no matter how hard. No matter what I have to do. I'll have Brennan no matter what it takes.

I hope you like the first chapter. Sorry about mistakes couldn't find beta!


	2. Gabriel's Home

Chapter One- 

Emma finds Brennan in the kitchen, leaing on the counter. As she walks closer she see's him eating a large sandwich.

_Big enough to share..._

She likes it when Brennan's alone, cause that usually means that Jesse and Shalimar have either left. Or they have went shopping for more stuff for the baby. The closer Emma gets to him, the more heated her body gets. She senses Brennan turn around and look at her.

" Hey Em, I thought that you went to the baby store with Jess, and Shal" Brennan said going back to eating his sandwich.

"No, I thought I stay home, not much fun though, Adam's not here, so I thought that I would come talk to you...wow, why are you eating that large sandwich?" Emma said.

Brennan smiled. " I'm hungry" he said.

" Oh" Emma said.

She stood there for a while. Brennan kept on reading his book.

" What are you reading?" She asked.

" More Whitman" he said. Emma placed a small grin on her face.

" Geez...Brennan, if you keep reading that you are gonna have every poem memorized" she said.

He laughed. " Well, I do almost have every poem in this book memorized. " I was reading Jesse one last night from the book that I had memorized" he said.

_Oh him_

" Are you and Jesse a couple?" Emma said.

" No, were just friends...as much as I would like it to be more...we just friends" Brennan said finishing that last of his sandwich.

" Oh...okay" she said satisfied.

Emma heard bags and walking, she could only assume one thing.

_They're back_

" Hey guys" Emma said tighting her fists.

_They always come in at a bad time...son of a bitch_

" What did you get me?" Brennan asked. Jesse looked at him and smile. " Actually, I did get you something" he said reaching into the bag. He pulled his hand out with nothing in it.

" Oops, we must have left it at the store," he said laughing.

" Very funny" Brennan said.

" Look...look at all these clothes we got the baby, I even got him a cute little leather jacket just like yours Brennan" Shalimar said.

" Cool, it will look good with his biker shorts" Brennan said.

Shalimar threw the diapers at him. Adam ran into the kitchen. " Guys, I need you in the lab and quick" he said.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

" Welcome home Gabriel" Doren said. " It took us months but we finally accomlished it and your here" he said.

Gabriel looked around. His grins wide. " It's good to be here" he said turning around to look down at all the people gathered their.

" Thanks to you...all of you" he walked to the edge of the balcony. " I can't thank you enough, you all are the reason that I live today, and once I have completed my tasks and build my kingdom, you all will be repaid greatly " he said turning to Doren and kissing him hard on the lips. Everyone clapped and cheered.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

" His name is Gabriel Ashlocke, his one of the most powerful mutants alive...and he's trouble big trouble...he thinks that because he was the first Mutant and the most powerful one that he is god, and once he gets all the mutants to come together that he can rule this world" Adam said.

" I remember him you saying something about him, when we first got here" Emma said.

" Yeah, I never thought that he would ever get out of the pods" Adam said.

" Well, what exactly does he think that all the mutants are gonna just bow at his feet...I mean come on" Jesse said.

" Well, I assume that he already has a pretty good crowd of mutants together, their probably not their on the own free will either, that's one of the way he gets the mutants their...he calls them his links".

" Links...what kind of name is that" Brennan said.

" One that plays to many computer games" Shalimar said laughing.

" Well, Adam what are you suggesting that we do" Emma said.

" Well, I want all of you..." he looked at Shalimar. " Except Shal...to go and checkout his hideout" he said.

" what do you suppose we do when we get caught" Brennan asked.

" You won't" Adam said walking away.

XX X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

In a candlelight bedroom, lay Doren and Gabriel. Panting and breathing heavily from their hours of lovemaking.

" Oh, god Gabriel" Doren breathed. " That was...was" he choked out.

" You don't know how long I have been wanting to do that" Gabriel whispered in Doren's ear.

" Gabriel, I know you said that you didn't want to talk about our plans about your plans but...what are we gonna do about Mutant X" he said.

Gabriel got off Doren. " Well, before I get any of my plans to go through, first I need to illiminate them" Gabriel said.

" How are you gonna do that, I mean, Genomex has been trying to get rid of them for almost a year now, and they can't" Doren said.

" That's because they didn't have me" Gabriel replied.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

" Adam, were here...we outside of the place you told us but, there's not a building around" Emma said looking around.

" Thats because the hideout is located underground, see if you can find some kind of entrance" Adam said through there comlink.

" Will, I'm lookin around and so far I have found nothing" Jesse said.

" Wait...what's that?" Emma said.

She walked over to a tall statue. " It has some kind of writings on it, looks like some kind of unknown language" she said.

" Can you make it out?" Adam said.

" No" Emma said.

" Well, get me a picture and send it over" Adam said shutting the link.

" Well...well...well, what do we have here?" someone said walking towards Emma, Brennan, and Jesse.


	3. Memories of You

" A couple of intruders" the man said bringing out a gun. " Gabriel doesn't like intruders" he said preparing to shot. 

" JESSE" Emma screamed before her and Brennan stood behind him as the guy shot at his massed body. Brennan prepared a bolt of electricity and shot but not before he flew 20 ft, landing hard on the ground.

" BRENNAN" Emma screamed as she ran over to him.

" Are you okay" she asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine I think" he said rubbing his head.

Jesse ran over.

" Hey, Brennan...what happened" he asked.

_See can't Jesse just fight the guy and leave us alone_

" nothing, I'm fine" he said.

" Where did he go" Brennan asked.

They looked around.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

" What happened" Adam asked.

" Well, I was about to use my powers and when I did I flew like 20 ft...almost like I had rockets on my hands" Brennan said.

" Huh?" Adam said turning to his computer.

" Huh...I am going through something here and all you have to say is huh?" Brennan said putting his shirt back on.

" Well, until I take some tests I won't know anything about it" Adam said.

" Yeah...have you found out anything about the statue" Brennan asked.

" Nothing so far, just that the language on it must stand for something or some kind of password to something" Adam said.

" Well, when you get something tell me" Brennan said walking away.

Brennan walked into into the hallway. Where Emma was standing.

" What did he say" She asked.

" He has to take some tests" he said.

" Okay...but your gonna be okay, I mean no injuries, that are gonna kill you right" she said concerned.

" Nope" he said walking away.

Emma walked into the lab.

" Adam is Brennan okay" she asked.

" Yeah, far as I know, he's only going through something in his mutation" Adam said.

" Okay" she said walking out.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

" So, Mutant X, was here" Gabriel said.

" Yes, Sir" the man said kneeling at Gabriel feet.

" and they manged to get a picture of the statue, which by now Adam is trying to figure out what the incryptions mean" Gabriel said.

" Gabriel, cut him some slack at least he gave us time to figure out what we are gonna do if Mutant X does manage to get in here" Doren said. " Go back to the statue and make sure you guard it this time, if anyone gets in you'll be punished severly".

Gabriel smiled. The man gave one last bow before walking out.

" Babe, you'll make one hell of a ruler" Gabriel said. " But, for now, until everything is in place, you'll have to settle for least" Gabriel said.

" I can wait" he said kissing Gabriel.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Shalimar stood at her bedroom door. Playing with her cd player before talking off running. Slowly ran around Sanctuary trying to jeep her figure she didn't want to lose it.

She stopped to fix her cd player. She felt someone come up behind her. Then the next thing she knew she was throwing moves every which way. Till she saw Brennan on the stairs.

" Ouch" he said.

" Brennan" she whispered taking her phones off.

" What was that" he asked.

" I know now...its like I have eye's in the back of my head and every move just kind of aimed itself" she said.

" You think maybe it has something to do with the baby" Brennan asked.

" I don't know" he said.

Adam walked in. " I think I might have an idea of what going on" he said.

Jesse ran in. "ADAM" he screamed. " Somethings wrong with Emma".

Emma ran in. " Adam, something wrong I can't control it" she said.

Brennan and Jesse kept ducking at the shots when Jesse phased the dojo stairs. Brennan fell through.

" Owww...damn it" he said. Emma kept shooting until Brennan shot her.

Everyone ran towards her. " Adam I...".

" Its okay, she's fine" he said.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

" I can't wait till Mutant X gets in here...I can't wait to see the look on Adam's face when I kill them one by one". he said.

" Warren has just informed me that 12 more mutants have just joined the strand, were getting closer every minute" Doren said.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Brennan walked around Sanctuary. He found Jesse right were he suspected that he would be.

_Next to the computer..._

" Jesse" he whispered.

Jesse turned around. " What?" he said.

" Are you alright".

" I don't know...I mean I just got a hold of my powers and all of a sudden their slipping away...I don't know if I can handle this" he said.

" Well, were all hear for each other...and I'm here for you" Brennan said.

Jesse gave a little grin. " Thanks Brennan" he said.

Jesse stood up. " You know, I'm here for you too" he said. " That's what friends do".

He walked away. " Yeah...friends" Brennan said.

Emma walked in. " Hey Brennan, Adam says that me you and Jess should go, he decoded the incryptions, and we can get in" she said.

" Yeah...Emma...do you think that Jesse likes me" he said.

_What the hell your asking me_

" I don't know, he told me that he only wanted to be friends with you and nothing more...maybe you should stop wasting your time with him" she said.

" Maybe your right" Brennan said walking away.

Emma gave a evil grin before walking away.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

" Well, we back were we started" Brennan said.

" But, this time we have a way in" Jesse replied placing his hands on the statue. " Emma hit it".

Emma prepared to hit the statue. Then shot. It slowly opened, to a staircase that led under. " Should we be doing this" Brennan asked.

" Chicken" Emma said. Jesse walked down, with Emma following.

" No way" Brennan said.

Slowly they walked towards a long hallway. " Something doesn't feel right about this" Emma said.

" Are you getting anything" Jesse asked.

" Not right" she said.

_I'm not telling you anyway_

" Maybe we should split up" Brennan said.

" I don't think that's a good idea" Emma said.

" I agree well get more ground cover if we spilt up" Jesse said walking away.

Brennan went the other way.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

" Shalimar, keep a close watch for anymore links, ashlocke is suppose to get 12 more newcomers tonight" Adam said.

" Roger, that, so far, no one's out here" she said.

" Well, keep a close eye, I don't want anyone hurting you or the baby" she said.

" Adam, I'm pregnant, but that doesn't mean that I can't kick ass, this stomach doesn't stop someone from getting there head ripped off" she said.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

" Bren, you find anything yet" Jess asked through his comlink. No one answered.

" Hello" he said. " Great".

He looked around more. Until he came to a bedroom. Candles everywhere, dim lit, large bed. There was a wall. Full of pictures of horses, people, ancient drawings, then there was pictures of Mutant X. More of him, then anyone.

He moved away from the pictures and towards the bed. There was a folding on it, with his name on the front cover.

When he went to touch the folder. Images came in his heads ones that he didn't want.

"_ Oh Gabriel" the smaller man breathed as Gabriel slammed into him. " oh, god your so tight" he said holding the young man tighter as he pounded into his tight entrance. " God Jesse, I love you so much" Gabriel choked out._

Jesse tried to get his thoughts together. He couldn't believe what just happened. The visions he saw.

" Well...well...well, Mr. Kilmartin, we meet at last" Gabriel said standing but 10 ft away.

" I know what you saw, and I saw them to...those images of us together, it hasn't been sence I've been awakened but I saw them when I was sleep in those pods, I saw all those things and much more" Gabriel said staking Jesse to the wall.

" Your wrong...I know your playing tricks on my mind" Jesse said.

" Jesse, I'm not...I saw those things, I saw our future...we are ment to be together, and the longer we are apart, the more pain you feel and more images you see" Gabriel said finally getting Jesse to the wall.

" I know you want to be with me" he said.

Jesse tried to push passed him, but Gabriel was using his powers to make himself stronger.

" Gabriel, let me go..NOW!" Jesse yelled.

_I'm never gonna let you go, Gabriel_

" god" Jesse said trying to focus.

" Their not gonna stop, give in" Gabriel said.

"Jesse, where are you?"Jesse heard Brennan though his comlink.

" Brennan, I'm in a Bedroom" Jesse said before he was cut off by Gabriel's kiss. He didn't know why but he gave in and kissed Gabriel back. He didn't want to but he did.

The kiss was quickly cut of by Brennan shoting Electricity at Gabriel. Gabriel blocked it quickly.

" Brennan...I could use you on my team, you would be excellent for a guard for the statue" Gabriel said.

" Let him go and you won't get hurt" Brennan said

" I won't get hurt" Gabriel said.

" That's an order" Shalimar said falling from the ceiling, eye's glowing yellow. Gabriel laughed.

" What are you gonna go" Gabriel asked.

" Well..." Shalimar turned around and kicked him hard enough to knock him out. " Pregnant woman just kicked your ass" Shalimar.


	4. What Love can Do

**_MPREG that takes place in this chapter. Not one's pregnant don't worry...theirs just some._**

" Hey Adam, Ashlocke didn't do anything to alter Jesse's mind did he, I mean he's okay right" Brennan asked. Adam turned to look at Brennan.

" Well, he seems okay...theirs nothing wrong with him that I can tell, but maybe if you talk to him he'll say something" Adam said.

" Maybe, I will" Shalimar said walking out.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Jesse tried to block the things that Gabriel said out of his mind. After he got back he decided to take a quick shower. Just something to get the memories out of his head.

Jesse turned the shower off and walked out. Trying to dry himself off quick. He quickly placed on some sweats and a white t-shirt. There was a knock at the door.

" Come in" Jesse said.

_Brennan_

" Hey, Jesse...are you okay" he asked.

" I'm fine" Jesse said.

" Gabriel, didn't do anything did he...you know to mess with you mind" Brennan asked.

" I don't know...Brennan if I tell you something you have to promise not to tell anyone else" Jesse said.

" Promise".

" Okay...When I was their I kept having these visions...I don't know how I got them but...they were strange...like when I touched the bed..I hade this visions of Ashlocke and me making love, then I told him to let me go, and I had another one...its like when I say or do certain things they happen" Jesse said.

" Maybe ashlocke is playing tricks..." Brennan was cut off.

" That's what I thought, until he said he was having the same visions as me..even when he was sleep in the pods" Jesse said.

" Jesse...Ashlocke plays tricks on people minds to get them to do what he wants them to do."

_what would you like me to do sir_

Jesse grabbed his head. It was one of Brennan that time.

" What" Brennan said.

" Nothing...headache" he said.

" You know what Jesse, I know what will get all that off your mind" Brennan said.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Emma was looking around trying to find Brennan. She wanted to find him so she could spend some time alone with him. She wanted to finally tell him that she loved him and hope that maybe he would at least think about it.

" Jesse, remember the first time we ment" Brennan asked.

" Yeah" Jesse said.

" What did you think of me" Brennan said.

" I thought you were a pyscho" Jesse said laughing. Brennan had to laugh. Then he stopped. " But underneath all that I knew that you were probably confused and alone" he said.

" You know what I thought of you" Brennan said.

" What" Jesse said.

" I thought that you were the most beautiful person in the world" Brennan said.

Jesse smiled. " Brennan what does this have to do with getting things off my mind" Jesse said.

" I saw you with Gabriel today and that makes me realize something...that the more I wait the more its just telling me that some guy can come any day know and just sweep you off your feet...and I love you and I want to be with you" Brennan said.

Jesse laughed. " Really" Jesse said moving in to kiss Brennan.

" BRENNAN" Emma screamed. Jesse pulled away.

" Maybe...we..." Jesse was cut off by Brennan forcing their mouths together in a siercing kiss. One that almost knocked Jesse off his feet causing Brennan to catch him. Jesse wrapped his arms around Brennan'sneck,holding him tightier making sure that he was letting go.Brennan shifted their positions. Still kissing, he pushed Jess against a wall and pulled him up into his arms. Jesse wrapped his legs around Brennan waist as the kiss contiuned.

Emma walked into the room and saw Brennan and Jesse. She felt the heat that was created. She could almost smash...something...anything..to make them stop..

Emma ran into her room and starred crying.

" Why...why" Emma said crying hard.

_Why are you teasing me Gabriel_

She was having Jesse's visions.

_Gabriel...god..I never want to leave you" Jesse said kissing Gabriel_

Emma tried to focus her mind. But the visions were getting more frequent.

_God...GABRIEL" Jesse screamed. " Yes say it" Gabriel said holding Jesse tightier. " Make love to me" he whispered making Gabriel thrust harder and faster_

" God" she said grabbing her head.

_Jess push" a man said. Then there was a baby crying_

_Hush little baby don't say a word Daddy's gonna by you a mockingbird_

" Urgh" Emma said her head was spinning she didn't know where all those memories came from. Taking a deep breath, she stood up she was one a mission. And that was to stop Brennan from being with Jesse.


End file.
